


Glass Flowers

by Wells_Whales_DinosaurTales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, FRISK IS THEY, Gen, I refuse to spoil anything, Maleficent AU, Math, asriel is still a sweetheart, frisk is like 14 at the start, heheheheh, not anything that is blatantly romantic though, sans actually does more than sleep in this, the ages are all over the place, the others are in it they just aren't the main characters, then add 7 years, there is some underlying sansxfrisk stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wells_Whales_DinosaurTales/pseuds/Wells_Whales_DinosaurTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a dark forest that lies on the edge of the continent. No human has ever traveled within its boundaries and the rumors surrounding it are horrifically unreliable. Frisk, with determination and a smattering of curiosity, steps inside to see what no human has seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Flowers

There, at the edge of the great northern continent, lies a forest filled with darkness. It is said by many to be the wall that separates earth from the gateway into hell. Some also say that it holds the hopes and dreams of lost souls who are waiting to be found. Others claim that behind the trees lies a world of magic and monsters that would kill a human without a second thought. Of course, none of these rumors are actually valid because no human has ever tried to venture into the woods to see who was right. Therefore, all theories were accepted as both fact and fiction.

  
Despite all of these various ravings from assorted unreliable sources, Frisk was determined to be the first human to discover what lay beyond the tree line. They were unsure of where to enter though. Every place of supposed entry was either too small to fit through or had another tree lurking right behind the others. More than an hour had passed before Frisk found an opening that was just big enough for them to squeeze through. Taking a deep breath, Frisk bounded into the dark forest without fear and filled to the brim with curiosity.

  
In less than ten minutes, they were lost in thin mist that stretched through the trees, as far as Frisk could manage to see. It was a lot darker in the woods than they had anticipated. However, that made sense considering they were used to living in the valley which was always lit up with joy and warmth. At least, everyone else was lit up with joy and warmth. Frisk, though determined and optimistic, was not happy there. They had no family, no friends, and no one wanted to acknowledge the fact that androgyny existed. That was why Frisk went into the woods. Out of all the theories on what lay behind the forest, their favorite was the one that suggested the existence of monsters. Even though the rumor was that these monsters killed humans without remorse, Frisk was confident that they could befriend them. After all, if monsters hated humans and humans hated Frisk, then who was to say that the monsters wouldn’t take to them? It wasn’t like they wanted to hurt them, like most humans probably would. They simply wanted a place to belong.

  
The dark, misty forest felt a lot more welcoming to Frisk than the village ever had. Even if there was nothing in these woods but old trees, they would happily stay there for the rest of their life. As Frisk wandered further and further into the woods, they heard laughter coming from a place in the wood where the trees were much thinner. Carefully and quietly, they walked toward the giggling voice. Before they could get a good glimpse at who was producing such cheerful noises, a small, raspy voice called out, “Hey Sans! Watch this!” Without any warning, the ground shook with incredible force and knocked Frisk onto their butt. Slightly dizzied by the sudden movement, they did their best to stumble back onto their feet. When they did, they heard another voice speak, this one deeper and with a slight lilt on certain syllables.

  
“nice one, kid. that’ll really knock the socks offa ‘tori and the king.” Frisk couldn’t help but snort at the awful pun. Unfortunately, it was that small noise that gave them away immediately. The deeper voice spoke again, this time in a much less friendly manner than it had before. “who’s there?” Frisk didn’t move. They didn’t even want to breathe, afraid that whoever was there would do harm if they found them. “i know ya there, kid. i can see ya soul.”

  
Unnerved by their words, but determined to see the owners of the voices for themself, Frisk stepped into a small clearing. They blinked several times before truly understanding what they were looking at.

  
Standing ahead of them was a short, stout skeleton man with his arm outstretched in a protective manner in front of what appeared to be a small goat child.  
Wanting to show that they meant no harm, Frisk smiled at them both and waved. This seemed to appeal to the goat child, who smiled and waved back. However, the skeleton had this look of both shock and suspicion plastered on his skull. Frisk couldn’t help but be curious as to how he was able to make such a facial expression being a skeleton and all. They decided that it was probably because of the magic that allowed him to be a living skeleton in the first place.

  
Frisk, seeing no time like the present, decided to step forward. In response to their movement, the skeleton moved the hand that wasn’t forming a barrier between Frisk and the goat child and in the blink of an eye, Frisk was trapped in a cage of bones. Shaken up, but still filled to the brim with determination, Frisk smiled once again at the skeleton man and goat child. However, that only agitated the skeleton.

  
“who are ya and whatta ya doin’ in this neck ‘o da woods?” Frisk faltered at this. Looking around them for ideas, they found a stick on the ground within the boundaries of the cage. It was at that moment that Frisk realized they were standing on top of snow. This gave them a brilliant idea. Picking up the stick, they began to write into the white fluffiness that coated the floor of the clearing. When they finished writing the “k” in their name they looked up to find the skeleton man standing right in front of them. Feeling a tinge of fear crawl through them, they took a step back from the skeleton. To their surprise, the skeleton produced a look of sheepish guilt in response to their small retreat. Taking this as a sign of passivity, Frisk moved back toward the skeleton to show that everything was all right.

  
As quickly as they had appeared, the bones of the cage vanished into thin air. Frisk looked at the skeleton with large, curious eyes. Smirking, the skeleton finally spoke again, this time just as friendly and warm as before when he had been speaking to the goat child. “heya frisk. my name’s sans. sans the skeleton.” Frisk smiled in response to Sans’ friendly gesture. They had been right. Monsters weren’t as scary as the other humans had made them out to be.

  
Immediately after Sans introduced himself, the goat child spoke up for the first time, directly addressing Frisk. “Howdy! I’m Asriel Dreemurr! It’s really nice to meet you Frisk!” Asriel beamed. He was definitely more cheerful and welcoming than any human in the tiny village that sat in the valley. The warmth that Frisk felt in their heart filled them with determination. They moved to shake hands with Asriel and were immediately pulled into a hug. Both stunned and touched, Frisk hugged him back.

  
They could hear Sans chuckling beside them. “alright ya two. ya betta stop huggin’ each otha ‘fore ya squeeze da life outta yas.” Giggling, Frisk and Asriel let go of each other.  
“Hey Frisk! Wanna see something cool?” Seeing Asriel’s excited faced filled them with determination. They nodded with almost as much enthusiasm as Asriel. With a small jump in the air, Asriel landed on his feet ever so gently and yet the entire wood shook from the impact. Frisk looked wide-eyed at Asriel before producing the biggest smile they had made in a long while. Asriel squealed with glee at how impressed Frisk was.

  
Much of the rest of the afternoon was like this. Asriel would show Frisk some magic and bring a smile to their face. Sans kept watch over the two of them, interjecting his own magic every now and then. They laughed and smiled and Frisk had never been so happy in their entire life.

  
As the light dimmed in the twilight due to the oncoming of night, Sans announced that he and Asriel had to head back home. Slightly disappointed, but completely understanding, Frisk nodded with a small, gentle smile. They had experienced so many new things today and it was difficult for them to say goodbye to their new friends. Upon Asriel’s suggestion, he and Sans escorted Frisk back to the border to prevent them from getting lost. Asriel cheerfully wished them farewell.

  
“Bye Frisk! Come visit any time!” Frisk nodded with a smile, promising to return. They turned to Sans, who appeared to be slightly concerned with something.

  
“hey kid. could ya do me a favor?” The skeleton paused, waiting for Frisk to nod before speaking again. “don’t tell any humans that ya been in here, ‘kay? exposin’ us like that could be dangerous.” Frisk nodded in understanding, crossing their heart to complete the promise. Sans chuckled. “i look forward to seein’ ya again, kid.” Frisk smiled brightly and hugged Sans quickly before hopping through the opening in the tree line. They were able to catch the tinge of blue that bloomed across Sans’ face before they headed back to their village filled with determination.

***

Many more afternoons were spent like that fateful day. Whenever Frisk could manage it, they would sneak into the forest and find Sans and Asriel waiting for them. Sans would sometimes teach both Asriel and Frisk magic. There were also days where Asriel came with a picnic basket filled with enough food for two and several bottles of ketchup (which they later learned was Sans’ favorite beverage). Some afternoons were bright and full of laughter. Some afternoons Frisk came with bruises and cuts all over them. Those were the days that Asriel worked especially hard to make Frisk smile. Sans would use his magic to heal the minor injuries, and sometimes more serious ones.

  
This went on for many years, the three growing closer than any three had been before. At least, that was Asriel’s opinion. It was on the seventh anniversary of their meeting that Frisk, Asriel, and Sans unknowingly spent their last afternoon together. Frisk was using magic to tell a story while Sans narrated with an excessive amount of terrible puns. They did this every year since that day because Frisk had discovered that it had been Asriel’s birthday. So, each year Frisk and Sans gave the present of a new story. Asriel enjoyed them all very much, laughing at Sans’ bad puns and applauding for Frisk’s growing control over magic. This day, however, Asriel didn’t laugh as much as he usually did. He sat quietly, smiling as his friends finished their tale.

  
Instead of leaving at dusk, Frisk decided to stay with their two friends until sunset. The three watched as the light grew weaker and weaker until all that was left were the twinkling stars and the dim glow of the moon. Frisk felt something touch their hand and glanced down to find Sans’ bony fingers brushing against their fleshy ones. This brought a smile to their face. Frisk quietly moved their hand into Sans’. They could see the blue in his face grow a little more defined.

  
In their silence, Asriel spoke up. “I’m so glad that we all met. I can’t imagine life without either of you.” Frisk smiled and wrapped their arms around Asriel in a tight hug. Sans pat his shoulder and gave him a wink. The three sat in silent serenity for a few more moments before they decided that they should walk Frisk back to the edge of the forest. Asriel and Sans waved goodbye to Frisk as they turned to head back to their village.

***

The next day, Frisk went to go meet their two precious friends only to find the clearing empty and void of life. Fearing the worst, Frisk looked at their options: return home to the village, wait in the clearing for Sans and Asriel to come, or go find them.  
Frisk took a deep breath and, filled with determination, moved further into the forest to find their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first work of mine. I hope you all enjoy what is to come. I will try to update as regularly as I can (once a week or something).


End file.
